Secret Feelings
by Megchen
Summary: Tagesanbruch in Imladris Glorfindel macht sich Gedanken über Elrond: Sehnsucht zerriss ihm fast das Herz, doch gleichzeitig war er froh, dass sich diese Sehnsucht nie erfüllen würde, dass diese Wunschträume nie der Wahrheit entsprechen würden.


Titel: Secret Feelings  
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: [slash]  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Elrond  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte, die in 'Herr der Ringe' erwähnt werden, gehören J.R.R. Tolkien und nicht mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors: Die Idee zu dieser Kurzgeschichte kam mir in der Schule in einer Musikstunde. (Wofür Musik nicht alles gut ist! *g*). Ich habe sie innerhalb von einer Stunde niedergeschrieben. Das hier ist meine zweite Kurzgeschichte überhaupt und ich würde mich über Feedback sehr freuen, sowohl positives als auch negatives! Wenn ihr etwas zu kritisieren habt, tut euch keinen Zwang an! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte meinem lieben Nänchen ( hier besser bekannt als Viechle *g*), die jetzt gerade leider nicht hier ist. Hab dich sehr lieb!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Secret Feelings  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Es dämmerte. Die Sonne ging ein weiteres mal über Bruchtal, das von den Elben Imladris genannt wurde, auf. Noch lag der Nebel über dem Tal, in dem seit Lord Elrond und sein Volk sich hier angesiedelt hatten, Frieden herrschte.  
  
Seine Bewohner hatten Bruchtal immer als eine Insel angesehen, auf die man sich zurückziehen konnte, auch wenn der restliche Teil Mittelerdes noch so von Krieg und Zerstörung gepeinigt war.  
  
So friedlich war Imladris immer noch. Der Morgennebel würde sich bei Sonnenaufgang verflüchtigen und sich erst am nächsten morgen wieder zeigen.  
  
Glorfindel wünschte sich, er könnte sich genauso verflüchtigen und am liebsten nie wieder zurückkehren. Doch er war noch immer hier, in seinem Schlafzimmer in Bruchtal, das an das Schlafzimmer des Herrn von Bruchtal- seines Herrn, Elrond, angrenzte.  
  
Doch die Bezeichnung 'Schlafzimmer', versprach etwas, was sich für den blonden Elb, der am Fenster stand und auf das nebelige Tal hinab blickte, diese Nacht nicht bewahrheitet hatte. Nicht diese Nacht und auch nicht so viele Nächte zuvor.  
  
Nein, Glorfindel schlief nicht, er befand sich jede Nacht in einem Zustand zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit, er empfand die Nacht als etwas tröstliches und zugleich etwas, das den Lebenswillen eines jeden Wesens unter Umständen sehr schnell ersticken konnte.  
  
Sehnsucht zerriss ihm fast das Herz, doch gleichzeitig war er froh, dass sich diese Sehnsucht nie erfüllen würde, dass diese Wunschträume nie der Wahrheit entsprechen würden.  
  
Der Elb, der im Nebenzimmer schlief - jede Nacht fühlte er sich mehr mit ihm verbunden, ihm war, als könne er jeden seiner Atemzüge hören, sie fast schon auf seiner Haut spüren.  
  
Elrond lag ganz bestimmt nicht jede Nacht wach, er schlief tief und fest, der Lord von Imladris würde sich nie solch melancholischen Gedanken hingeben.  
  
Doch stimmte das wirklich? Celebrían war nun schon über einen Monat fort, sie hatte Imladris für immer verlassen. Schlief Elrond wirklich oder war auch er wach und hing seinen eigenen, trüben Gedanken nach? Weinte er womöglich?  
  
Glorfindel hätte es gerne herausgefunden, um den anderen Elben in diesem Fall zu trösten, doch das geschah nur in seinen Gedanken, wenn er nachts auf seinem Bett saß, wie in Trance versunken und doch nicht wirklich schlief.  
  
Elrond würde sich nicht trösten lassen wollen, egal von wem. Ihm war es nicht gestattet, seine Tränen Untergebenen zu zeigen, also würde er auch Glorfindel nicht an seiner Traurigkeit teilhaben lassen.  
  
Der schlanke, blonde Elb seufzte. Es war hoffnungslos. Celebrían war fort, doch dadurch war alles noch viel komplizierter geworden.  
  
Sie hatte immer ein Lächeln auf Elronds Züge gezaubert, das konnte Glorfindel zwar auch, aber dieses Lächeln war anders, als das, das er Celébrian so oft geschenkt hatte. In diesem Lächeln hatte seine ganze Liebe, all seine Zärtlichkeit, die er für seine Frau empfand, Ausdruck gefunden. Gefühle, die der Berater Elronds bei seinem Herrn nie würde hervorrufen können.  
  
Jetzt, da Celebrían weg war, war die Quelle für Elronds Freundlichkeit, Fröhlichkeit und Güte fast vollständig versiegt. Die meisten Untergebenen mieden seitdem den Umgang mit ihrem Herrn, da er in letzter Zeit sehr viele davon äußerst ungerecht und manchmal ohne einen bestimmten Grund dafür zu haben, bestraft hatte.  
  
Alle hielten Abstand zu ihm, alle - außer Glorfindel.  
  
Er war auch im letzten Monat bei Elrond gewesen, so wie er all die Jahrhunderte bei Elrond gewesen war - ein stiller Diener, dessen Dienste man vielleicht gar nicht einmal bemerkte, über die man aber trotzdem auf irgend eine Art und Weise dankbar war.  
  
Bei all seinen persönlicheren Problemen hatte Elrond sich an Celebrían gewandt, doch diese war nun nicht mehr da. Aber er, Glorfindel, war noch da! Warum merkte sein Herr das nicht? Oder tat er nur so, als bemerkte er es nicht, um seinen Berater nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu ermutigen, ihn zu Taten anzutreiben, für die Elrond noch nicht bereit war?  
  
Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass Glorfindel Gefühle in ihm wecken würde, die er noch nicht bereit war zu fühlen?  
  
Glorfindel selbst wurde jedenfalls schon sehr lange von den tiefen Gefühlen, die er für Lord Elrond empfand, beeinflusst. Bei jedem der vielen prunkvollen Festen, die in Bruchtal gefeiert wurden, war er zwar anwesend, doch meistens stand er nur alleine etwas abseits des Geschehens herum und nahm nichts wahr, seine Augen waren nur in der Lage, Elrond zu sehen, wie er in seiner Festrobe glänzte und noch schöner aussah als sonst.  
  
Seine feinen Elbenohren hörten nur, was Elrond sagte, sein befreites Lachen, das in letzter Zeit so selten geworden war, klang für Glorfindel fast schöner, als die Musik, zu der die meisten anderen Elben ausgelassen tanzten.  
  
Wenn ihn doch einmal eine der hübschen Elbinnen schüchtern zum Tanz aufforderten, schlug er es ihr natürlich nicht ab, das hätte zuviel Aufsehen erregt. Doch wenn sie ihm dann liebevolle Worte zuflüsterte und sich an ihn schmiegte, registrierte er es kaum, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem würdevoll aussehenden Elben mit dem kunstvoll geflochtenen dunkelbraunen Haar.  
  
Als Glorfindel wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen aufschreckte und aus dem Fenster sah, hatte der Nebel sich bereits vollständig gelichtet und die Sonne strahlte etwas heller vom Himmel. Wie sollte er nur weiter existieren, wenn seine gesamte Existenz doch von Elrond abhängig war?  
  
Er würde von seinem Herrn nie bekommen, was er sich erträumte, das war vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Weshalb also machte er sich immer noch Hoffnungen, weshalb hatte er wieder nicht geschlafen, um in Gedanken bei Elrond zu weilen?  
  
Der blonde Elb wurde in seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, als es leise, fast vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte. Glorfindel erstarrte. Die Bewohner Bruchtals hatten noch mindestens eine Stunde Zeit, aufzuwachen und den neuen Tag zu begrüßen, wer also verlangte um diese Zeit Einlass in sein Zimmer?  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Sollte er sie wirklich öffnen? Sollte er sich wieder einmal der kalten Wirklichkeit eines neu anbrechenden Tages ohne den stolzen Halbelben an seiner Seite stellen?  
  
Glorfindel atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand - Elrond!  
  
Er blinzelte kurz, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Doch der Lord von Imladris löste sich keineswegs in Luft auf, er fragte leise und mit besorgter Stimme:  
  
„Glorfindel? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Als der andere Elb nicht antwortete, wollte er wissen: „Dürfte ich hereinkommen?"  
  
„Natürlich...", war das einzige, was sein Gegenüber herausbrachte.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte er sich damit begnügt, ihn vollkommen überrascht anzusehen, doch jetzt geleitete er Elrond in das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür.  
  
Nachdem der Halbelb Glorfindel einen Augenblick lang stumm gemustert hatte, meinte er: „Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen, mein Freund, aber du siehst nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus! Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"  
  
Als Glorfindel nur den Kopf schüttelte, näherte sich Elrond ihm noch etwas mehr und berührte sanft seine Stirn.  
  
Glorfindel hätte schreien können. Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, Elrond nicht einfach sehr emotional in die Arme zu schließen, oder ihn gar zärtlich zu küssen. Er war ihm so nah!  
  
Glorfindel konnte den zarten, blumigen Duft wahrnehmen, der Elrond stets umgab, er fühlte sich, als sei er bei den Valar angekommen, die ihm jeden seiner geheimsten Wünsche erfüllen konnten.  
  
Nun fühlte er, wie Elrond ihn sanft am Arm nahm und ihn schließlich auf das Bett drückte. Nachdem Glorfindel sich gehorsam niedergelegt hatte, rückte Elrond seine Decke zurecht und setzte sich neben ihn. Elronds Lippen berührten seine Stirn und einen Augenblick später auch sehr zart seine Lippen.  
  
Als er diese wieder freigab, nahm er sie Hand des blonden Elben in seine und murmelte:  
  
„Schlafe, mein Freund, schlafe! Das ist nun wichtiger als all deine täglichen Pflichten, die du sonst immer so gewissenhaft erfüllst. Ich werde über dich wachen."  
  
Glorfindel lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine rechte Hand lag immer noch in der Elronds und er hatte auch nicht vor, das zu ändern.  
  
Irgendeine fremde Macht hatte beschlossen, den Berater Elronds zum Glücklichsten Elben in Imladris zu machen.  
  
Beruhigt schloss er die Augen und sank wenig später in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Elrond würde über ihn wachen. 


End file.
